Amounts vary by country and region but by some accounts the cost to feed a child for one day in impoverished countries is only 25 to 56 cents. At least one organization reports that $10 may pay for food for three days at a hospital for an expectant mother. In some countries, training a midwife may cost as little as $125 a month for 18 months. A trained midwife may then save mothers and babies for many years to come. Furthermore, for only a $190 donation to some charities, a rickshaw ambulance may be obtained to rush patients to hospitals in countries throughout the world where motorized ambulatory care is financially out of the question.
Charitable donations are critical to improving the human condition for many of the world's peoples. However, the amount and the number of charitable donations may be fewer in a weak economy because there may be less discretionary income to spread around. However, in many households around the world there is still enough pocket change to clutter desktops and purses. Still yet, some buyers with deep pockets continue to buy at pre-recessionary levels but may not have the time it takes to meaningfully contribute to charitable causes.
National and world-wide corporations may step in to donate to charity and make a showing as a good corporate citizen. Many corporations are willing to contribute on a matching basis what employees or others may donate to a worthy cause. On an often smaller scale, an individual may want to donate to charity and then share the experience with their network of friends and associates. This may in turn increase the number of contributors if not the size of contributions from many others.
However, most present charitable giving opportunities and methods cater to large and disparate donation amounts. Many charitable giving opportunities and methods of getting money from a donor to an end cause remain disjointed, uncoordinated and vulnerable to fraud. Therefore, there is an obvious and long felt need for an efficient way to allow an individual or an organization to donate any amount of money at any time to others less fortunate.